


Matrjoschka

by Ischa, wench_fics (WeasleyWench)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Curses, Magic, Multi, Podfic Available, Sexual Content, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeasleyWench/pseuds/wench_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Draco gets cursed into a Russian Nesting Doll. </p><p>  <i>“So?” he asked as he poured another mug. She had been waiting patiently while he drank. She turned the doll so Harry could see its face.</i><br/>And Harry knew that face. The cold grey eyes and pointy nose and pale, pale skin and hair. Fuck. It was way too early for this shit.<br/><i>Please don't say what I think you're going to say, please don't say what I think you're going to say, please don't say what I think you're going to say...</i><br/>“He got cursed,” Luna said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matrjoschka

**Author's Note:**

> AN (Ischa): I want to thank slashaddx, for being awesome and stepping in to beta this.  
> And wench_fics for trying the German and Russian/Polish and being awesome to work with. Also for the coverart.  
> Mods: you were great. 
> 
> Reader's Note (wench_fics/leemarchais): I would like to thank sisi_rambles for beta-listening to the podfic. Any remaining mistakes are my own. :) Thank you, darling. (Please excuse incorect pronunciations of foreign words.) And thank you to Ischa for being brilliant and the mods for their understanding. :)

  
  
[MP3](http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2012/HP-Matrjoschka.mp3)//[M4B](http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2012/HP-Matrjoschka%20by%20Ischa%20&%20wench_fics.m4b)

~1~  
“What are you doing?” Draco asked and he was amused, but didn't give into the smile that wanted to curl up his lips. Draco had a reputation to uphold. 

“I'm trying to bottle the scent of a summer rain. On the coast,” Luna answered like it was the most normal thing to do.  
Draco rolled his eyes at her. For Luna, it pretty much was normal. But bottling scents, the real thing and not manufactured, was a highly delicate thing. And something like the fleeting scent that was just hovering in the air for a few minutes after the rain stopped on a summer afternoon on the coast, well, it was very unlikely she would succeed. 

“Did you finish dusting the -”

“Yes, and I think there are some spiders nesting in the box with the stuff from Russia. Again,” Luna interrupted. 

“Spiders?” 

“Spiders and me aren't exactly friends, Draco,” she said, not looking away from the mist she was playing with. “Especially the big hairy ones that refuse to bend to any spell. I try to make them stay away from the shop, let alone the supply-closet.”  
The supply-closet wasn't exactly a closet, it might have started out like that, but as Luna became part of Draco's working life, the thing morphed into a whole room. And the spiders moved in. 

“You know,” he said, “before you made it a supply _room_ -”

He was cut off again. “Don't start with me now. They came with the stuff from Russia. Did you even look that over?” 

Draco cringed inwardly. He hadn't. He had been busy and to be honest, where the hell should he even shelve the stuff from Russia anyway? Magic was good for all kinds of things, but it didn't give him unlimited space in the shop. And he couldn't afford to rent the empty place next door, nor did they really need it. The junk was always thrown out or Luna took it home. He didn't stop her. 

“I didn't have the time,” he said. 

“You were playing around with the emerald bottles yesterday. That was time you could've used to go through the boxes from Russia.” 

“Why do we even have boxes from Russia?” Draco demanded to know. 

“Because,” she said, turning around and he was taken aback, every time, how big her blue eyes were. She had the eyes of a child. “Someone didn't go through the stuff as he rented the place.”  
It wasn't his fault. He totally intended to blame the previous owner. People never cleaned up after themselves. 

“Fine,” he said. “I'll go through the stuff now. You'll have to see to the orders and the shop.” 

“I can do that,” she answered and she really could do that. At first Draco hadn't been sure about hiring her, but he had been needing help and she had been the only one who wanted to work for him anyway, except for some creepy looking guy Draco wouldn't even trust with the stupid spiders. 

“You can go home after your shift,” he said. 

“Okay,” she replied, “and Draco?” 

She never ever called him Mister Malfoy. He wasn't sure he was annoyed or not. “Yes?” 

“Try not to be eaten by them.” 

He massaged his temples. Spiders didn't eat people – oh, wait, he thought. There were spiders that did. But not the ones living in Draco's inherited boxes full of crap from Russia. He was pretty sure about that. 

~+~  
The supply-room was half as big as the shop itself and had dark corners. It was full of shelves and boxes and bottles with dubious liquids. Most of them were not dangerous.  
The boxes from Russia were at the back. Sitting in a corner collecting dust and becoming the spider Mecca, according to Luna. Draco still had his doubts.  
He lit a lamp, looked at them, banished the spiders and dust and groaned. He would spend hours going through this stuff. And most likely all of it was junk anyway. There were spells for all kinds of things, but he had no idea what was in these boxes and how it would react with magic. Draco sighed and pulled the first box close.  
It was full of small bottles. Empty. Maybe Luna would want them.  
He grabbed another one. Not so lucky this time. It was full with all kinds of small objects and boxes that hid more useless stuff. 

“I'm closing up,” Luna said some time later, poking her head in. 

He waved her away. “Sure. See you tomorrow.” 

“I'm not working Saturdays,” she answered. Right, he thought. Saturdays she spent on her little projects. Like trying to bottle the scent of a summer afternoon or whatever. Maybe even true love. Better she did that at home than in the shop. Well, she didn't blow up anything so far, but still. 

“See you Monday then,” he said. 

“Don't take too long, Draco.” 

“Hmm...” 

~+~  
He looked at the clock and debated if he should just finish the last three boxes or go home already. There was no one waiting at home for him an he knew if he didn't finish these three boxes would be there in three years still. He pulled another box close. It rattled like it wasn't as full as the rest had been, but it still felt heavy as hell.  
He opened it and looked in. Inside was only one thing. A big Matrjoschka doll. Looked old and odd. Draco knew a bit about these dolls that were used as a charm sometimes and were a form of the Japanese Fukurokuju-dolls. He took it out and his fingers tingled as he touched the surface. It seemed like basswood. The details were fantastic. The figure he was holding seemed nearly alive, he grabbed the top part and tried to pull it apart and that's when it happened.  
Draco sighed. Well, at least Luna would be there in two freaking days to come to his rescue.  
The doll fell with a soft sound to the floor and Draco closed his eyes. There was nothing to do but wait. 

 

~2~  
Harry had a headache and he just knew that Luna standing at the front door of Grimmauld place 12 wouldn't help it. 

“Luna,” he said. 

“I woke you,” she stated and pushed him aside gently to go inside.  
Well, yes, he thought. It was freaking obvious after all. He closed the door and followed her into his kitchen. She made coffee and then took something out of her bag. It was a doll. One of these Russian wood things. How were they called again? Matrjoschka?  
It was too early for Luna to be Luna, he decided and grabbed the coffee. 

“So?” he asked as he poured another mug. She had been waiting patiently while he drank. She turned the doll so Harry could see its face.  
And Harry knew that face. The cold grey eyes and pointy nose and pale, pale skin and hair. Fuck. It was way too early for this shit.  
_Please don't say what I think you're going to say, please don't say what I think you're going to say, please don't say what I think you're going to say..._

“He got cursed,” Luna said. 

Harry sighed. “And why are you here?” 

She gave him a look that clearly called him idiot. “You are the only one who will help him properly. Everyone else doesn't care, Harry.” 

“I don't care,” Harry said. 

Doll Draco scowled at him. It was ridiculous. He was just a doll right now, but still, his eyes were slits and the grey was dark like thunder-clouds.  
“Harry,” Luna said and he looked at her. “He doesn't deserve to be a doll, you might think he got what he had coming, but this,” she pointed to the doll on his kitchen-table, “no one deserves this.” 

“I really don't get why you're working for him, why you care.” 

“I like him,” she said and her cheeks went a bit pink. And that, Harry thought. I don't get that AT ALL.  
Harry took the doll in both hands and looked at it. It was kinda cute, but still Draco Malfoy. He was touching Draco Malfoy and he felt smooth and cold. Fitting somehow. 

“I have no idea what this even is. And Hermione is honeymooning god only knows where.” 

“I know you'll get this solved. I'll help. I got all my stuff already.” 

“What?” he asked, because what? He had somehow missed a step here. 

“I will need to live here, so I got all my stuff. I'll just take one of the guest rooms. And we'll need one for Draco too.” 

“He is a freaking doll. I can put him on the mantelpiece.” 

Luna didn't look horrified, she looked like she was thinking about it hard. “I don't think he'll like it. It's drafty there.”

He sighed. “I didn't even say I would help you.” 

“But you will,” she said with utter conviction. 

“And why's that?” 

“Because you're Harry Potter,” she answered. 

And what could he say to that?  
“Most of the rooms are a mess. Take the one that belonged to Sirius' brother.” 

“Thank you, Harry,” she said, getting up. He pushed the doll at her. She shook her head. “I sleep naked.”  
It was on the tip of his tongue, but then he just bit it and nodded. He didn't want to know. 

~+~  
Harry woke up the next day to the smell of coffee and horrible off-key singing. He looked over at the Draco doll, which looked cranky and smiled into his pillow. Malfoy wasn't an early riser it seemed.  
He got up and showered and then grabbed the doll on his way out of the room and went to the kitchen. The table was covered in books and scribbles. 

“How long have you been you awake?” he asked, yawning.  
She handed him a mug of coffee. It was perfect. Harry decided that she could've been a barista in an other life. 

“A few hours. Don't mind me.”  
He sat down and put the doll on the table. Luna sat a mug close by. The Draco doll looked a bit more awake now. It blinked its eyes and then inhaled, or so it looked to Harry. 

“The coffee is prefect,” he said. 

“Oh?,” she answered, “it's the way Draco likes it.”  
Well, fuck. But then Harry had known Draco had excellent taste, what with the lovers he took and all. (So he did read the gossip sometimes. Sue him).

He took another sip and nodded to the books. “Found anything?” 

“Yes,” she said, sitting down on the other side of the table. Draco and his mug were in the middle. “There are different curses that use the doll. Mostly they're to capture evil wizards and keep them in the doll. Like a prison.” 

Harry nodded. Wasn't worse than The Kiss, he thought with a shudder. “They know what is going on,” Harry said. 

“Yes, but they can't interact at all.” 

“And the other forms?” 

“Charms for luck, like storing a part of yourself or a memory – or more, because the dolls are mostly more than just one.” 

“Wait like a Horcrux?” 

“Yes, but less brutal, less evil.” 

“Go on,” he said taking another sip. This wasn't what he had hoped for. 

“Immortality.” 

“What?” 

“You can seal someone into a doll. So that someone never ages, never dies.” 

“Is that a curse or a spell? A Charm?” 

“It depends, like with all magic on the intention of the caster,” she said and he saw Draco roll his eyes at him. He had the urge to stick out his tongue. Malfoy always provoked the worst in him. The Draco doll smirked slightly. Somehow he knew, bastard, Harry thought and turned it so Draco would face Luna. 

“So? Is that all?” 

“No,” she said a bit more dreamy than usually. Harry had the feeling he really didn't want to know this one. “It can also be used to find the one true love.” 

He put the mug on the table and his head in his hands. He had known he wouldn't want to hear that one. “How?” he asked despite himself. 

“There is a spell that makes the dolls seal up and only the one true love can open them.” 

He looked at the Draco doll. “That is not what happened to Malfoy.”

“To be honest, none of these spells fit 100 percent.” 

“Great.” Of course. Of course none of the usual spells would be what Malfoy got himself into. And so the counter spells and poisons wouldn't work either. 

“We'll work it out.”  
He nodded. He would help Luna, because she was a good person and because he wanted Malfoy out of his house. 

~+~  
The house, Harry noticed after day four, liked having Luna around and also Draco. The portraits of the ancient Blacks that he couldn't just throw into the attic were pleased and less bitchy to Harry. The house seemed to breathe easier, if that was even possible. Now that one Black was back in it. Not that Malfoy was a real boy right now, Harry thought smiling.  
The living room was a mess and Luna was sitting amongst the books and cups of half-drunk coffee, playing with a pen. She looked wide awake and her eyes were huge. Harry never before really looked at her. Mostly, because he had been with Ginny and/or fighting for his life and to save the world.  
She turned to him while he was still taking her in: messy hair, bitten lips, green painted fingernails and wine-corks as earrings. She smiled. 

“You like to sleep in, hmm?” 

“I do have a job, you know,” he answered, but he was smiling too. He put the Draco doll on the small coffee-table and Draco blinked. He looked pale, Harry thought. 

“Yes, but I think this is more important. You should maybe take a few sick-days.”

“Is he paler than usual?” Harry asked. 

She took the doll in her hands, delicately running her fingers over the form. Draco's face relaxed. It was strange to watch it. He was just this thing, this thing made of wood and paint and still when you looked at Draco's painted face, you could see _everything_ there. He wondered briefly how it would look, how they would look, when Draco was flesh and bone again. 

“He is. This is bad,” Luna answered.  
Of course it was, Harry thought. It couldn't be anything else. 

 

~3~  
Draco was pretty sure, Luna didn't know that he could feel everything. Every single touch. She was being careful, but Potter not so much. Not that Potter was careless, but he handled Draco like a thing, which he wasn't. It made him nearly mad, but Luna was right. Of course Potter would be the only one who would be really interested in helping Draco and not in the mystery of the freaking curse. Or helping Luna. Which whatever. He won.  
The first two days were okay. He didn't feel hungry or thirsty. Must be the curse, he thought. He could smell the coffee, which was a bit of a torture. He could hear them talking. He could feel Luna's soft touch against his side that made him want to squirm away, but he couldn't. This was a curse, he decided. Everyone could do that to a person they wanted to posses and that person would feel everything and couldn't do anything to defend themselves. He at least was safe from being molested. Still. This was far from fun. He had a business to run and still two boxes of stuff from Russia – well, not with love – to unpack. Draco knew very well thinking about boxes to unpack was a coping mechanism, but he couldn't make himself care right now.  
He blinked at Luna and then at Potter as he came into view. He felt tired. Again. Even though he and Potter woke up maybe half an hour earlier.  
Maybe inhaling coffee would do the trick. 

And then Potter went and said it. “Is he paler than usual?”  
Draco had no idea, because he hasn't seen himself since that first day Luna picked him up and he caught his reflection in one of the mirrors on display in the shop. 

He waited for her to look him over. She ran a soft finger over his cheek and down his side and then said: “He is. This is bad.”  
And of course, Draco thought. Of course it was bad. 

~+~  
He wished he could talk. Or write or use his freaking magic. He could feel it running through his veins and it was like it wanted out, out, out. He could feel his heart – or whatever – beating faster and faster with every passing day.  
On day three he had been feeling more tired than before, but it wasn't too bad, on day seven, today he woke up and thought he hadn't slept at all. His heart was beating madly. It made him crazy. How could they not hear the hollow sound it made with every beat? 

“I wished Hermione was here,” Potter said. 

“I wasn't put in Ravenclaw because I'm pretty, Harry,” Luna answered and there was a note of annoyance in her voice. Draco approved of annoyance at Potter with all his heart. She would figure this out. He trusted her with his life. And she had brought him to Potter, so they could break the curse or reverse it or whatever had to be done so Draco would be able touch things and not only be touched. This was pretty fucking much the definition of passive. It didn't sit well with Draco. He wanted to be a real boy again. 

“I didn't mean-” Potter tried, but she gave him a look and interrupted smoothly. 

“Yes, you did, but that's okay. Draco often says that I am less loony now than I was back then. Maybe it's even true.” 

She was, but it was her being loony that made them work so well together he realised. 

~+~  
There was nothing to do except watching and sleeping and inhaling coffee, or whatever came his way. Toast smelled amazing, he thought and so did Luna after a shower. Her hair looked shiny and wet and smelled like coconut and chocolate. He missed his body and this, this half-life just wasn't any good. He missed being able to speak, he missed being able to sneer and rant and call Potter an idiot. He wanted to bang his head against a wall with the unfairness of it all. Which of course he couldn't, because he was a freaking Matrjoschka doll. For Merlin's sake. Why always him? Didn't life screw him over enough already?  
The answer to that was, yes. In big fat letters. YES. Okay, so Draco had made a few bad choices in his adolescence, had been too obedient to his father, and believed all the wrong people (or desperately wanted to). He had been dealing with the penalties. He thought it unfair that people like Potter and his little friends could break every rule in the book and get away with it and if he did something to protect his freaking family he was labelled the bad guy forever.  
Not that Draco regretted the choices he made. Well, mostly he didn't. Certainly not those that he made to protect his mother. From pain and possibly a horrible death at the hands of the Dark Lord.  
Potter picking him up and rattling him interrupted his musings. He was going to kill that stupid saviour. As soon as he was a real boy. 

“I think there is something inside,” Potter said and rattled again. 

“What are you doing?” Luna shrieked and grabbed Draco and cradled him to her breasts. They felt soft and smelled good, but maybe that was Luna's shirt. 

“I'm trying to find out what is wrong with him.”  
Draco thought it was pretty fucking obvious what was wrong with him. He was a Russian Nesting Doll. 

“He can feel that, he can feel it, Harry. He can smell coffee, don't you see how happy he looks when it's standing right next to him? Aren't you paying any attention at all to him?” 

“No,” Potter said. And that right there was a big fat lie. 

He did pay attention. Draco caught him smiling in the mornings when he himself looked probably bitchy and rumbled and way too tired to be up. Even if they didn't get up until eleven. Waking up was getting harder and harder every day. Draco didn't think it was a good sign.  
And when he was honest with himself the smells got muted too, maybe even the touches.  
He was slowly turning into Pinocchio.  
And Potter was rattling him to find out what was happening inside.

She ran a finger over his side and he closed his eyes. “Don't do that anymore. He is a real person inside that wood. And I think it's getting worse. We need more of the ancient texts. I think we should just go to the Manor.” 

“The Manor is blood-line protected.” 

“We take Draco,” she answered in a tone that called Harry a bit slow. Draco maybe kinda loved Luna. 

Potter sighed. “Let me grab my wand.” 

 

~4~  
Harry had no idea if they would make it through the freaking door. What with Malfoy being made of wood right now. No blood to speak of and Harry really didn't fancy being torn to pieces by whatever nasty spell protected the Manor.  
They did alright.  
Luna had been here a few times before because she made her way to the huge library and left Harry there with Malfoy to go and make some tea. House-elves weren't listening to her and except for them the Manor was empty. Harry wondered if Malfoy really lived here all alone, or if he did sleep in the shop. Everyone knew that the Malfoys weren't as rich anymore as they used to be, but Draco still managed to keep the Manor. He couldn't be totally out of money then. He looked around in the library and then at Draco. It sneaked up on him, the whole Draco instead of Malfoy business. He was blaming Luna.  
Draco looked pale and exhausted. Harry reached out and run a finger carefully over the polished, painted wood and Draco looked at him. There was something fierce in his eyes and Harry snapped his finger back. What the fuck was he thinking? Draco could feel everything and that was a big fucking invasion of personal space. 

“Sorry,” he said. “You look really tired.” He knew that Draco, Malfoy, damn it, could hear everything too, but it was still kinda unsettling to be talking to a doll. He nearly missed Malfoy's insults and taunts. Malfoy did something that could be called an eye-roll, but he still looked kind of pissed off. Harry could understand. “Sorry, really. This is getting to me, you know?” Because when Draco couldn't answer he was a nice enough person. Which was a horrible thing to think, Harry realised and wanted to apologize again. He didn't, because you don't apologize for the things you're thinking. “We're going to figure this out.” 

“Of course,” Luna said. She was caring a tray with no doubt expensive china. He could smell tea and something sweet. Food was a great idea. 

~+~  
Day three in the Manor and they still didn't have a lead to how to break the curse. Harry was feeling exhausted and frustrated. And protective every time he looked over at the Draco doll.  
Luna flopped down next to him on the couch (which was an antique for sure), her hair wet and her robe a mess. She looked tired too. He just wanted to curl up with her and sleep for a million years. 

She looked over at him. “I don't want to sleep alone.” 

Harry nodded, he didn't want to either. “Come on then.” He got up extending a hand to her and she grabbed it and let him pull her up from the couch. He gathered Draco and they made their way to the room he selected for himself from the million empty spaces in the Mansion.  
The bed was big enough for four people, but maybe Harry was really messed up by how the Dursley's had raised him. He put Draco on the night-table and Luna gave him a look.  
“He's not going to sleep in the bed.” 

“I don't know why you have him all the time anyway,” she answered.  
He had no clue to be honest. It just happened. So he shrugged and changed into his nightclothes and got into the bed. He closed his eyes and listened to her breathing on the other side of the bed.  
“I think he's going to die if we don't find a way to break the curse,” she whispered. 

He sought out her hand under the blanket and grabbed it, squeezed gently, but firmly. “It's going to be fine,” he said softly. 

“It means that it's not an immortality curse,” she answered. 

“Yeah,” but that was one it was not. Still no clue what it was. “Sleep now.” 

“Thanks Harry.” 

“For what?” 

“For helping us.” 

“You're welcome,” he said and he really meant it too. 

~+~  
Harry woke up to a warm weight pressed against him and slender fingers on his hip. He hadn't woken up like this for some time. Far too long, his body let him know. Luna smelled like coconut and peppermint. Which was insane. He buried his nose in her skin on pure instinct for a few seconds and then pulled away. That was kinda creepy. She was asleep for Merlin's sake. He was debating how to get out of bed and to the bathroom to take care of his erection when her fingers tightened. 

“You're thinking too loud. No one can sleep when you're worried like that.” 

“You're awake,” he said kinda dumb. 

“Yes and you are too and-” her hand ran over his hip and he bit his lip. 

“And?” he asked. 

“I think you should stop worrying and talking and go back to doing all kinds of awesome things to my body,” she said. Her eyes were still closed, but her lips looked shiny and pliant. She was smiling. “You wanted to, didn't you?”  
Yes, he wanted to. He leaned forward and kissed her and she opened up for him. Her skin was sleep-warm when he pulled her closer, sliding a hand into her hair.  
She rolled on top of him, opening her eyes. Big and blue with a hint of desire. She grabbed the shirt she was sleeping in and tossed it over her head to the floor. She was pale and beautiful and her nipples had the colour of pink seashells. She gave him a look. “Well?”  
He grabbed his shirt and let it fall over the side of the bed and she leaned down to kiss him again. 

 

~5~  
There were things, Draco thought, he didn't need to see. Potter fucking Luna would have been on that list of things a while ago, but now, well.  
It wasn't that he couldn't look away, because he could. He could still close his eyes if he really made the effort they would close. But he was so very tired of doing anything at all lately and it only got worse. And he was turned to face the bed. Potter had done it since day one. So the first thing Potter would see was Draco's painted on face. Maybe he had done it to remind himself of this whole mess, maybe to gloat at Draco's stupidity. After all he got himself cursed.  
The surprising thing was, that they looked good together. Draco didn't feel disgusted by Potter kissing Luna. She looked beautiful flushed and sweaty and her hair a mess, even worse than Potter's. His tanned skin a contrast to her paleness made him think that he and Potter would look similar. Potter's hands were clutching her hips, her head was thrown back and he wanted to reach out and grab it, kiss her bitten lips and that was the moment Potter turned his head on the pillow and looked at Draco. His pupils were dark and his hair a mess and Draco could see how close he was. He didn't look away and neither did Potter, which, Draco though: What the fuck?  
Later he just looked at them as they were catching their breathes and Luna climbed out of bed, wet and messy and grabbed Draco and kissed the top of his head before she went to the bathroom.  
Potter was staring at the ceiling and Draco tried to will him to turn and say something. Anything. 

Potter rubbed the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. “Sorry,” he said softly and Draco wanted to scream, because why was he apologising? He needed his body back, he needed a voice to tell Potter to shut up and so he could pull Potter against his chest or push him against the nearest wall and kiss him. Bite his lips and make him scream Draco's name. Every now and then Draco had entertained these kinds of fantasies about the saviour, even before he was labelled the villain. And now that he had seen that Potter was actually good at the whole sex thing – at least with women – he really wanted to fuck him.  
Draco was seething. Seething. Potter turned his head on the pillow. His lips were swollen and he had this whole post sex glow going on that – well, fuck, Draco thought. “I forgot you were there,” Potter said softly.  
Now Draco wanted to hex him.  
“And I'm sorry I forgot about you,” Potter went on.  
Draco thought if he could maybe just jump from the night-table and shatter or something, but of course his body didn't move at all. He made himself close his eyes and didn't open them as Potter reached out and stroked a finger over his cheek. 

~+~  
“We can't make him live his life as a doll,” Harry said. Luna looked up from an ancient book and nodded. Since the morning they had sex for the first time, they had had sex every night for four days now. It was easy and Harry really didn't want to say no. She was pretty and soft and odd, but he was too and besides he had always liked her. She was one of the few people who saw Harry and not the last Potter, defender of the wizard world. 

“I know. But nothing we tried to break the curse worked,” Luna said, she was holding the Draco doll close to her chest. He was even paler now and the colours seemed to vanish, sometimes he couldn't even tell if Draco's eyes were closed or open. “It's most likely a combination of things,” Luna said, she was nibbling on a quill. Her fingers were stained with ink. 

“Did you narrow something down?” he asked, because he knew her. She had that dreamy look again. 

“You won't like this,” she said. Which was pretty much a yes. 

“Tell me anyway,” he answered. 

She tipped the quill on the table and he made his way over to her to sit in one of the big chairs opposite her. 

“I think it's a curse alright. A combination of the love-spell and the prison curse.” 

“Who would want to do that? I mean, why those two?” Harry asked. As far as Harry could see these spells had nothing in common.  
She pulled a small book closer. It looked like a diary, faded and old. She opened a page and pushed it over to Harry. The writer was speaking of love and obsession and things that made Harry's skin crawl. Basically it was all Goethe's _'und bist du nicht willing, so bauch' ich gewalt'_ (And if you're not willing, then I'll use force) 

“He can feel everything. I imagine the writer, the creator of the curse used it to-” she pressed her lips together. 

“Rape her,” Harry said, because someone needed to say it. 

She nodded. “The doll got lost, there is an entry farther back that is all about that. Maybe it was stolen. That girl had a sister.” 

“It still doesn't explain how Draco got cursed. I mean, there was no one to cast the spell. And this thing is ancient. 300 years.” 

She made her thinking face at him, which meant she had a theory about it. “Remember the immortality spell? That Russians used to keep a loved one from harm?”

“Yes?” 

“Some wizards made these dolls and sold them. Without a person in them, but with the spell intact.” 

“And?” He still didn't get it. 

“What if the crazy obsessed Malfoy ancestor got hold of such a doll? What if he used that doll to imprison that poor girl? What if she didn't die? What if she is still in there? Under the Draco layer? What if she was waiting?” 

He felt a headache coming. “Are you going to say she's a vengeful spirit? One with magic left or whatever?” 

She shrugged her shoulders. “If you have a better theory, I'm all ears.” 

He didn't have a better theory. Not at all. “Let's dig up everything we can about that girl and that Malfoy.” 

“There should be records in the Ministry archives,” Luna said.. 

“I'll call in a few favours,” Harry answered and grabbed a quill. The sooner the better.

~+~  
Draco blinked and he could feel his lashes on his skin. It was a strange sensation. He had never noticed it before. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He was staring at the ceiling in the Manor. He couldn't remember how he even got here. 

“Are you okay? Draco? Say something?” That was Luna. He could feel the soft strands of her pale hair sweeping his cheek as she leaned over him. It made him shiver. 

“Yes,” he said. He was okay. He could feel his feet and toes and fingertips. 

She smiled down at him. “Thank Merlin.” 

“Why am I here?” he asked and got up into a sitting position. His head hurt a bit, but it wasn't so much pain as a nagging feeling that he forgot something. 

“You don't remember?” Luna asked. 

“Could be a possible side-effect,” Potter threw in and Draco looked at him. Why was Potter in his house? 

“Why-” he started and then a memory kicked him in the gut and then another and he was leaning over panting. 

“Draco!” Potter touched his shoulder just as Luna grabbed his hand and he could see them kissing, sweaty and grabbing at each other in his guest room for Merlin's sake. Every touch felt new and different to him and he moaned. Not in pain. 

“Draco,” Luna said softly and he curled the fingers of his free hand around her neck and dragged her closer to kiss her. She tasted like peppermint and blood-candy. 

Potter made a noise, his fingers digging into Draco's shoulder, probably leaving bruises. Draco remembered every single one of their encounters he watched. Hot and sweaty and perfect. His skin was feeling too tight. It was like something wanted to spill out of him. Maybe all that magic he hadn't been able to use, maybe something else. He kissed Luna again and she sighed into his mouth. The feeling of newness made him frantic and kind of crazy. He kissed her cheek and looked at Potter. 

“I remember everything,” he said. 

Potter nodded, biting his lip. “I-”

“Don't even. I don't care. I am itching to get naked with you both, right now and it might not last, but I really need you to-” and Potter grabbed him and kissed him hard. Draco wasn't going to argue. Tomorrow he could ask all the important questions (what it meant, what they wanted, what he wanted, whatever), right now he needed them to wear less clothes.  
Future was a hazy concept, but somehow he didn't think they would run when it came. 

End


End file.
